


only fools rush in

by georgiehensley



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: 1950s, Accidental Marriage, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Jewish Character, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Las Vegas Wedding, Light Dom/sub, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slow Dancing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: "What's wrong?" Freddy asks."You wouldn't believe me if I told you.""Try me.""I'm… not from here.""Yeah… I remember you telling me. You're from Philly too, right?"Billy sighs. "Yes, but, I'm not from this… time."Freddy's eyebrows go up, but he says nothing."At this time yesterday, I was back in Philadelphia, and it was July 18th… 1959."Or, the one where Billy winds up in the 21st century, accidentally gets married, and falls in love.





	only fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

> oh, boy. so, this is officially the longest fic i ever wrote, and probably also the most original, heh. almost two months ago ( _jesus christ_ , it's been two months already?), i took some trope mashup asks on my tumblr. one called for [freebat + accidentally married/time travel](https://superbatson.tumblr.com/post/185075503459/whoops-i-stuffed-up-i-didnt-read-it-properly) and the idea just... stuck with me. even as i responded to other asks with other ideas, i kept going back to this one and planning out scenes in my head, so... i wrote it. i think i wrote the first 3k words in like one night and my inspiration slipped at points - i went five to even fourteen day streaks without writing a word for this - but i was determined to finish it so i did. and i'm pretty fucking proud of myself.
> 
> a HUGE thank you to lucky and bb for being my beta readers!!! you guys really helped me fix my spelling/capitalization errors (lucky) and plot inconsistencies (bb) and i'm _immensely_ grateful. <3
> 
> title from elvis presley's "can't help falling in love".
> 
> ~~(and did i intentionally choose to post this on the date i included in the fic? why yes, yes i did.)~~

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Billy asks as he follows Eugene downstairs into the basement of his family's home. He figured he’d humor the kid, going along with his belief that he’s somehow invented a working time machine. The excitement in his eyes as he explained his work to Billy upon Billy’s return home from his job was too endearing to say no too, but now Billy’s wondering if he’s made the right choice.

“I promise,” Eugene insists as they step onto the basement floor. The teen opens his arms out wide, gesturing to the glass booth that sits in the middle of the room. 

Billy raises his eyebrows. “ _ That's _ it?  _ That's _ your time machine?” 

Eugene runs a hand through his hair. "It doesn't look like much but I promise you, it will work." 

"Well," Billy sticks his hands in the pockets of his suit jacket. "My life is in your hands." 

Eugene grins. 

He guides Billy into the booth and shuts the door behind him before grabbing his controller and making sure the settings are as they should be. There are a lot of switches and lights and metal; Billy figures it's either all for effect or this kid must really know what's doing.

The booth is quiet and virtually soundproof, giving Billy a few moments alone with his thoughts. They mostly point to the concept of time travel as a whole and the likelihood that this machine Eugene has conjured up likely won't work. Still, Billy can't help but feel a ball of nerves forming in the pit of his stomach, wondering what the machine will do to him if ( _ when _ ) it doesn't work.

"All set, Mr. Batson," Eugene's voice is clearly heard in the booth, as if he's speaking through a loudspeaker. Billy glances at him through the glass and sees him with a small mic in hand. He gives a slight nod to acknowledge that he heard the comment. Eugene nods back and glances down at his controls, flicking one last switch…

And the machine comes to life, a humming sound filling the booth as the glass starts to vibrate and shake. Billy tries to steady himself, nerves getting stronger and stronger. He looks over at Eugene, whose gaze is cast on the controls.

"Is it supposed to be doing that?" Billy asks, yelling as the noise in the booth grows with volume and the shaking increases. The booth traps the noise; Eugene doesn't even flinch. Billy bangs on the glass, calling out the boy's name. Again, no response.

Suddenly, he feels a zap against his waist and winces at the dull pain he feels against his skin. The booth starts to spark more and Billy’s heart hammers inside his chest. He hears a crack, and his world is dark.

~

Billy wakes to the sound of a car honking. He jumps at the loud sound, finding himself still trapped in a glass booth, only not in Eugene's basement. In front of him is a black phone with silver buttons rather than a dial. He picks it up, shouting Eugene's full name - he doesn't hear a thing, not even an operator.

He hears snickering and tapping on the glass. He jumps again, looking into the eyes of a dark-skinned young man dressed in all black.

"It doesn't work, man," he says. "It's just for show." 

Billy pushes open the door, stepping out of the booth into a concrete sidewalk. The young man walks back to a group of friends standing off the side, all with varying skin tones, and very poorly dressed.

"Gentleman," Billy says. "Do you mind telling me - what year is it?"

The men all snicker and laugh. The young man from before answers his question, "It's twenty-nineteen, man!" The men laugh some more and walk away, leaving Billy alone.

Twenty-nineteen… _Twenty-nineteen…_ **_Two thousand and nineteen!_**

Billy’s heart races. He looks around, his vision blurring as he takes in the bright, flashing lights above his head, sleek, fast, modern cars whirring past him on the street, men and women dressed in skimpy, short, revealing clothes that one would only wear in the  _ bedroom _ . 

Billy feels his breathing grow shorter and shorter as the panic sets in. He's in the twenty-first century. Eugene's machine sent him over sixty years into the future and he has no idea how to get back home. He tries taking a deep breath, letting his mind clear before he opens his eyes. 

Across the street, he spots a sign with the word "bar". Yes, he could definitely use a drink right now.

The place is much more than a bar. Billy figures it's the future's equivalent of a club, though it's so much different than the ones he knows. This one is dark with only the occasional colorful light to illuminate the place. A sea of people stand on what Billy assumes is the dance floor, all standing way too close together as they move in time to the thumping, mind-numbing noise blasting through the speakers that must be some sort of music. Billy’s head pounds and he turns his head, scoping out the bar and walking over.

"Scotch on the rocks, please," he tells the bartender, sitting down on a stool. The bartender nods and when he's gone, Billy sighs, holding his head in his hands. He removes them when he hears a glass placed in front of him. He mumbles a "Thanks," before downing the drink in one go, asking for another. Off to the side, he hears soft laughter.

"Wow, going hard already," a man says. "Rough night?" Billy glances at him. The man has loose, curly hair, no product in sight. A hint of facial hair outlines his mouth. He’s dressed in a button-down shirt and - are those  _ jeans? _ He has a beer bottle in hand, taking a sip and raising an eyebrow when Billy stares at him in silence.

" _Habla inglés_?" the man asks. 

Billy blinks and shakes his head. "Yes, sorry. I--I'm just having a difficult time tonight." He grabs his refilled glass, knocks it again and asks for another.

The man chuckles. "Wife cheating on you?"

"What? No! I'm not even married."

"Just asking. The suit?"

Billy glances down at his outfit, shakes his head again. "No, I… I'm not from around here."

"Me either! I'm from Philly. In town for my friend Pedro's wedding. And, right now, his bachelor party."

"That's not what I--" Billy tries to say. He sighs. "Never mind." 

The other man suddenly sits upright, placing his beer bottle on the table. "Bartender! A round of tequila shots for me and my friend over here." He leans closer to Billy, lowering his voice, "You look like you need it."

Billy doesn't disagree.

A few minutes later, and the two men are slamming their third empty shot glasses down onto the bar. Billy takes a deep breath, his vision blurring at the edges. The other man, Freddy, runs a hand through his hair.

"You wanna get out of here?"

For the first time all night, Billy smiles. "I would love to."

"--So then I asked if she wanted to dance with me, and she looked so disgusted, it was like she wanted  _ nothing to do with me… _ " Freddy says as he and Billy walk down the Las Vegas boulevard, stumbling a little on their feet, the late summer air warm against their skin. Suddenly, he stops. "I forget where I was going with that."

"Look," Billy says, nodding his head, and Freddy follows his gaze. They stand right in front of a small chapel.

Freddy snorts. "Wouldn't it be hilarious if I got married the night before Pedro marries his high school sweetheart?"

"You can marry a man?" Billy asks.

"I can marry whoever the fuck I want," Freddy answers. The smug smile on his face suddenly falls. "You wanna go?"

"I've never been to a chapel before," Billy says, nonchalant. "Let's go in."

"After you, my beautiful husband," Freddy says, pushing the door to his hotel room open.

Billy laughs and steps into the room. "Why thank you, dear."

Freddy giggles, the door falling shut behind him as he follows Billy inside, placing their official wedding certificate on the dining table. Billy keeps walking until he reaches the bed, turning and falling back onto the plush sheets. Again, Freddy follows, stopping in front of the other man and dropping to his knees. His hands rest on Billy’s thighs, sliding up until they meet at the fly of his pants.

Billy bolts upright. "What are you doing?"

"Well, now it's time for the honeymoon," Freddy says simply. "I thought I was gonna blow you, unless you don't want me to?"

"I… I've never…" Billy says, letting his sentence drift off. Freddy stands, running a hand through Billy’s hair as the other man starts to shake. He shushes him, gently petting his head as Billy’s eyes fall shut, his shoulders sagging. Once he relaxes, Freddy's grip on his hair tightens and he tilts his head back. Billy’s eyes open and he looks up at Freddy, his gaze flickering down to his lips. Freddy ducks down and kisses him.

Billy groans, his hands coming up to rest at Freddy’s waist. His lips part and Freddy slips his tongue into his mouth. A few moments later, he pushes Billy back on the bed, gesturing for him to turn and lie back against the pillows. Billy follows his instructions, but not before kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his suit jacket, tossing both onto the floor. Freddy walks around the bed, throwing his shirt off and letting his pants fall to the floor. He stumbles a little as he stops at the dresser, pulling it open and grabbing a bottle of lube. 

He turns back around and gasps at the sight in front of him. Billy’s lying back against the pillows, his pants having joined his jacket and shoes on the floor. His cock is hard, straining against his briefs. His dress shirt is half-unbuttoned and he works to finish the job, only to stop and catch Freddy’s eyes. 

"Don't stop," Freddy says. Billy keeps staring at him as he undoes the rest of the buttons, leaving his shirt open. Freddy smirks, walking over and climbing onto the bed. He straddles Billy’s waist, leaning down to kiss him, placing the bottle of lube aside for a moment to grab Billy’s wrists, placing them up by the headboard. He lifts his head and lets go; Billy gets the hint, keeping his hands still. Freddy grins, ducking down to peck his lips before sliding back to kneel between Billy’s parted legs. He leans down and gives Billy’s cock a small kiss through his briefs. Billy gasps and Freddy smiles, reaching for the waistband and pulling his underwear down, and off completely. He grabs the bottle of lube again and flicks it open, drizzling some onto his fingers. He reaches down and teases Billy’s rim with the tip of his index finger before slipping it inside. Billy throws his head back and groans, but his hands remain still.

Soon a second finger joins the first, and then a third. Billy groans again when Freddy removes them altogether, glancing down as Freddy pours out more lube, slicking up his cock. He wipes his hand clean on the sheets before resting his hands against Billy's hips. He catches his gaze, both of their eyes blown and glassy. Freddy's lips quirk and he slides inside, slow enough so Billy can adjust.

" _ Holy moly _ ," he says when Freddy’s all the way in. Freddy laughs, leaning down to hide it in Billy’s neck before he kisses and nips at the skin, rolling his hips. Billy groans and Freddy repeats the action, again and again until he settles into a rhythm. 

Soon, he feels Billy tightening around him, and he knows he’s close. He leans down and kisses him, reaching up to tap his wrists, granting him permission to move them. Billy’s hands immediately fall to Freddy’s back, his blunt nails digging into the skin. Freddy thrusts again and Billy gasps as he comes, spilling across their stomachs where his cock is trapped between them. Freddy gives a few more thrusts before he comes as well, spilling inside of Billy.

He slips back out and collapses onto the bed with a sigh. It's not long before he and Billy doze off, the combination of sex and alcohol tiring them out.

~   


Billy wakes up the following morning with a pounding in his head and bright sunlight filling his vision. He groans and rubs his eyes, rolling over so his back faces the window. He opens his eyes just a smidge, startled when small red lights fill his vision, forming the shapes of numbers. He sits up and looks around the room. A big, black screen sits across from his bed, propped up from a dresser. It looks like some sort of futuristic TV, but there are hardly any wires, no antenna, and no dials. He turns his head and sees silver, metallic-looking appliances in a small kitchenette. He’s definitely in a hotel room, but not from his century…

Memories of the previous night hit him like a tidal wave - Eugene's time machine, the curly-haired man at the bar, the chapel, the  _ sex _ . Billy lifts the covers and yes, he is naked, and the sheets feel slightly damp underneath him.

He doesn't even realize his breathing has quickened and his heart started to race until a hand touches his arm and he jumps, blinking through his blurred, narrowed vision to see the same man from last night sitting next to him -  _ Freddy, _ Billy’s brain provides in his haze. He’s likely just as naked as Billy, though the sheets cover the lower half of his body. 

"Hey," Freddy says, gently shaking Billy to get his attention. "Breathe with me. In… out… In… out…" Billy follows, taking slow, deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" Freddy asks once Billy calmed down. Billy bites the inside of his cheek, his hands starting to shake as tears well up in his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I'm… not from here."

"Yeah… I remember you telling me. You're from Philly too, right?"

Billy sighs. "Yes, but, I'm not from this… time." 

Freddy's eyebrows go up, but he says nothing.

"At this time yesterday, I was back in Philadelphia, and it was July 18th… 1959."

" _ Oh, _ " Freddy says. "So you're saying you traveled in time? Like Marty McFly?"

"I have no idea who that is," Billy says. "But, yes. A young neighbor of mine wanted to test out his supposed time machine on me, and I guess it worked."

"Ah," Freddy says.

"You believe me?" 

"Of course. I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Billy stays silent.

Freddy sighs. "Do you know how to get back home?"

Billy shakes his head.

"So, you're stuck here?"

Billy nods.

"Alright. I gotta make a quick phone call."   


A couple minutes later, Billy’s still sat on the bed, though back in his underwear. Freddy's up and out of bed, also back in his boxers. He said he was going to make a phone call, but ignored the phone in the hotel room in favor of a small, silver device he pulled from the pocket of his discarded jeans.  _ Must be a phone of the future _ , Billy figures.

"Hey, Pedro," Freddy says once the other line picks up, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. "So, uh, I have some news."

" _ Okay… _ "

"I got married last night."

" _ You  _ **_what?_ ** _ Like, at a chapel? How drunk  _ **_were_ ** _ you? _ "

Freddy rubs the back of his neck. "Pretty wasted. I don't really remember it too well, but the certificate is sitting on the table of my hotel room."

" _ Fuck... I should have seen this coming. _ "

"I'm sorry! But, that brings me to my next point, which is… I need an emergency plus one."

He hears Pedro sigh. " _ I think we can fit an extra seat at your table. _ "

" _ God _ , thank you. You're the best, man."

" _ Yeah, I know. _ " Pedro laughs. " _ So who's the lucky lady? _ "

Freddy freezes. "Oh! W-well, uh…  _ his _ name… is Billy."

" _ His? You married a  _ **_guy_ ** _? _ "

"Yeah."

" _ But.. you're not gay! _ "

"I know! But… I guess I might be bi?"

" _ So, you like him. _ "

"No. Yes. I don't know. Maybe? I mean, we were  _ really _ wasted last night, but when I woke up this morning, it seemed like… stuff… happened."

" _ You had sex with him _ ."

"...Yeah."

He hears Pedro laugh, and can just imagine his smug smile. " _ Welcome to the dark side, mi amigo. I look forward to meeting the husband later. _ "

Freddy snorts and rolls his eyes. "Bye, Pedro!"

" _ Bye, Freddy _ ."

Freddy hangs up his cell phone and takes a deep breath, looking at his reflection in the mirror. His hair's a mess and he looks tired, but otherwise, this is the best he's looked in weeks. There's a weird sort of glow to him that he hadn't noticed before, not since his last girlfriend.  _ Maybe I just really needed to get laid _ , he thinks. He takes another deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom. Billy lifts his head at the sound and catches his gaze. Freddy smiles sheepishly.

"So, it's ten o'clock and I don't have to be down for pictures till four," he says. "Think that should give us  _ just _ enough time for a quick lowdown on all things twenty-first century."

After ordering a room service breakfast for the two, Freddy keeps his word and does the best he can to bring Billy up to speed on things in the modern day. At least technology-wise, though with a few historical references as well.

("So we're not criminals for getting married last night."

"No, don't worry. No cops will be busting down our door for getting drunkenly married in Las Vegas. But my mom  _ may _ have a few choice words about the whole thing.")

Billy smiles and laughs. "Sounds exactly like my mom.")

Time flies and it's three o'clock before Freddy even realizes, calling an end to his lessons so that he can get dressed. He leaps to his feet, already reaching for the suit hung up in the closet. He throws off the t-shirt he'd put on before without thinking, only to realize what he did when Billy sheepishly looks away as Freddy pulls on his pants.

"Oh, come on," he says. "We saw each other naked last night. I was  _ inside _ you."

Billy's cheeks turn red but he still avoids Freddy’s gaze, glancing up at the ceiling. "Yes, but it's not like I really  _ remember  _ it." 

Freddy snorts. "Maybe I should refresh your memory, then." He hooks his thumbs beneath the waistbands of his pants  _ and _ boxers.

"No! No, I'm fine," Billy says, standing up from the bed, holding a hand over his eyes. "I will just grab my things and change in the bathroom." He blindly bends to grab his own discarded suit from where it still lies scattered across the floor. 

"Boy, am I lucky you showed up in a suit," Freddy jokes, to which Billy can't help but smile, dropping his hand to meet Freddy’s gaze for just a moment before he heads into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"So, you can just stand here while we take pictures," Freddy says later, after they're dressed and groomed for the ceremony, standing in hotel's event room. The room is decorated with green and purple flowers with little rainbow-striped flags hanging above the altar that Billy’s never seen before in his life. The sight of them still brings a smile to his face.

"Sorry you can't join us," Billy hears as he tunes back in to what Freddy’s saying. "Wedding party only. I'd say we can pretend you're one of Brett's old friends, but Pedro  _ might _ become suspicious."

"Please, it's fine," Billy says. "Go on, I'll stand back and watch."

Freddy smiles and Billy feels a warmth flood his chest.

"Awesome," Freddy says before he walks away, his pace picking up to a half-jog as he rushes to catch up to the rest of the wedding party. Billy can't help but smile as he sees the joy on everyone's faces while they pose for pictures. Mainly Freddy’s adorable smile, his teeth still a little crooked even in his adulthood. But also the smiles on everyone else's faces - the two men standing in the middle, whom Billy assumes to be the grooms, Freddy and the two women on the left, and the two men that stand to the right. 

When they finish, Billy suddenly felt uncomfortable, noticing half of the group glancing towards him and whispering to each other.

"Oh!" Freddy speaks up, jogging yet again to meet up with Billy and guide him over to the group, which Billy does reluctantly. "This is Billy. He's my… friend."

"Your husband," a fair-skinned woman dressed in green says with a smirk on her face. "It's okay, Pedro told us you accidentally got married last night."

"It wasn't--" Freddy starts to say and clears his throat. "We were drunk but it was consensual." 

A shorter, dark-skinned woman dressed in purple snickers. "Are you talking about sex? Because we weren't implying anything about sex. Unless… you guys have something to tell us?" 

Freddy blushes, as does Billy. The two women giggle.

"These are Mary and Darla," Freddy says, gesturing to the two women. "They're like the sisters I never wanted." 

"Aw, Freddy," Darla says with a teasing pout.

"You know you love us," Mary adds.

Freddy rolls his eyes. "Sure."

Mary and Darla laugh again. The bearded man Billy assumes to be Pedro walks over.

"So this is the husband, huh?" he asks, smiling and sticking his hand out. "Pedro."

"Billy," Billy says, shaking his hand. "And you must be the groom."

"One of them," Pedro says before he's joined by another, taller, skinnier man with short brown hair and fairer skin. "This is Brett, my fiance."

"Soon to be husband," Brett says, also sticking his hand out and Billy shakes it. 

" _Mazel tov_ ," he says. "In advance." Freddy giggles.

"You didn't tell me you were Jewish," he says.

Billy shrugs. "You didn't ask."

Mary, Darla, and Pedro all share glances while Freddy’s cheeks turn red. He clears his throat.

"So, pregame drinks, anyone?"

  
  
Pedro and his fiance both politely decline Freddy’s invitation for drinks while Darla and Mary are eager to join. The two women and Freddy toast a round of shots while Billy tags along, as he has nowhere else to be. As Freddy tosses his head back, Billy’s gaze falls to the long line of his neck. He feels his cheeks warm with a blush and shakes his head before any inappropriate thoughts can come to mind. Freddy notices his discomfort and raises an eyebrow when he’s standing straight. Billy catches his gaze and shakes his head again in response to the non-question.

Soon, it's almost time for the ceremony and Billy’s shyly trying to find an empty seat. He settles into a seat in the third row and glances around the room as he waits for the procession to begin, his leg bouncing as his anxiety builds.  _ Maybe I  _ **_should_ ** _ have had a drink _ , he thinks.

He's brought out of his thoughts by the sight of the other guests rising to their feet and he’s quick to join. The wedding party starts to make their way down the aisle, smiling at the guests and for the cameras. When Freddy walks down the aisle, his eyes meet Billy’s, and his smile almost grows a little bit. For the second time that day, Billy feels a warmth spread inside his chest. He smiles back and catches a flash of teeth before Freddy passes him.

The grooms stand together at the altar and the guests sit. The justice of the peace goes into his rehearsed speech about love and unity and Billy zones out again, looking at the smiles between the two grooms. He looks to Freddy again, who’s staring back at him, only to look away when Billy meets his gaze. Billy laughs softly in amusement, thinking about his own marriage. Naturally, he and Freddy  _ should  _ get an annulment as they were so drunk when they decided to tie the knot, but, Billy likes Freddy. He's starting to like him a lot, even with what little time they've spent together so far. He'd like to get to know him more, especially as long as he’s stuck here in the future.

He’s brought back to reality by the sound of applause, and Billy’s smile grows as he watches the two happy grooms share their first kiss as a married couple. Everyone stands as they make their way down the aisle, and Billy joins in the celebration. It's new to him to see two men so happy and in love, but he’s starting to quite like the idea. His mind goes back to Freddy and his heart flutters just a little bit.

  
  
Billy sits with Freddy, Mary, and Darla during the reception and gets swept up in the conversation, joining in the laughter they share as Mary and Darla tell stories of Freddy’s childhood, all while Freddy blushes and giggles in embarrassment. Billy can't help but smile fondly, trying his best to imagine a gangly young boy with curly hair and an infectious smile. Billy wonders if they would have been friends as kids, in this time or his own. He thinks they just might have.

Throughout the night, the three friends take to the dance floor, moving to the music that the band plays. Billy declines their invitations until after dinner, when Freddy walks back to the table all on his own, extending a hand.

"Oh, no," Billy says. "I already told you, I don't dance. and I," he sighs, lowering his voice. "I don't wanna look out of place with your friends. I don't know the dances of the last sixty years."

Freddy only smiles. "I'll teach you."

Billy sighs. "Alright."

He stands from his seat, following Freddy to the dance floor. He remains still even once surrounded by dancing guests.

"Come on," Freddy says, taking his hands in his own. "Bounce a little. To the beat!" He demonstrates and Billy tries to follow along, struggling to keep up with the rhythm, continually falling out of step. 

Freddy giggles. "New idea. We're at a half-Latino wedding, let's try a Cha Cha. It's like swing, but more hip movements. You know, kinda like Elvis?"

Though Billy gets the reference, he tilts his head, not quite sure what Freddy means by "Cha Cha". Again, Freddy demonstrates, moving to the beat of the song, stepping forward and back while swinging his hips from side to side. He takes Billy’s hands again and repeats the action until Billy starts to mirror him, his waist still stiff. Freddy steps in closer, hands falling to Billy’s waist, gently guiding the movement of his hips. Billy follows and grins as he succeeds in following Freddy’s movement, lifting his gaze and gasping as he realizes their close proximity. Freddy notices too and smiles, his face already reddened due to the heat of the room and the alcohol in his system.

Suddenly, the band switches into a newer, slower song. Billy and Freddy’s dancing has already come to a stop, and they shyly separate. Just a moment later, Billy recognizes the melody as belonging to Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling in Love". He smiles at the familiarity, glancing at Freddy, who looks back at the tables, seeming to be debating whether or not to sit back down.

Billy sticks a hand out. Freddy looks at it, then Billy’s face, and smiles. He takes his hands and steps closer to Billy again, his other hand settling on Billy’s shoulder. Billy’s free hand rests against his waist. They start to sway to the music.

"This is more your speed, isn't it?" Freddy asks.

Billy laughs and shrugs. "Yeah, you can say that."

Freddy laughs too, and then they fall silent again. Billy quietly hums along to the melody and Freddy leans in closer, resting his head against Billy's shoulder. Billy feels that same warmth spread within his chest once again, this time accompanied by a spike in his heart rate. His mouth grows dry and he feels himself growing fidgety, recognizing the sudden panic as it builds within him.

"I have to go," he says quickly before he lets go of Freddy and runs out of the ballroom.

Freddy watches him go, confused by his sudden change in demeanor. He glances over at Mary and Darla, who stop in their own slow-dancing, distracted by the scene in front of them. Mary tilts her head in the direction in which Billy left, as if to say,  _ go after him _ . Freddy nods and follows after Billy.

Freddy heads to the bathroom, figuring that that would be the best place to start in search for Billy. He calls out his name several times, only to hear soft whimpers coming from one of the stalls. Freddy falls silent, following the sound to the handicapped stall. He tries the handle, surprised to find it unlocked. In the corner sits Billy with his knees up to his chest. He lifts his head at the sound of the stall door opening. His eyes are red and puffy.

"I'm sorry," he says, his voice hoarse. "You didn't have to come after me."

"I kinda did," Freddy says, shutting the door behind him and locking it. He joins Billy on the floor, keeping a small distance between them. "You're my husband." He smiles and Billy tries to mirror the expression, but it falls quickly.

"That's it," he says. "I'm not used to this. I-I like you… a lot, but I've never experienced something like this, an  _ attraction _ to another man. Where I come from… I could probably get  _ killed _ for such a thing. If they're killing negros for their skin color, who's to say they won't kill  _ me _ for my homosexuality?" His breathing shortens again as the thought settles into his mind. Freddy slides in closer, placing his hands on Billy’s calves.

"Hey, hey, look at me," Freddy says, demonstrating slow breathing and Billy follows, relaxing himself.

"Sorry," he says. "I'm a lot to handle."

Freddy shrugs. "Worth it. Oh, and by the way - just say ‘black’. We, uh… we don’t really call them by  _ any _ ‘n’ words anymore."

Billy smiles a little. "I think it might take me awhile to get used to… all of this."

"I get it," Freddy says. "Take your time, please. Just know that things  _ are  _ pretty different here. Socially, I mean. Yeah, there are still people who hate gays and want them dead, but the supportive ones? The ones who participate in pride and fought for the right to equal marriage and  _ won _ back in 2015? They outnumber the haters. By a  _ lot. _ So, if you like men or women or  _ both _ or neither, you're safe here. You'll be accepted."

Billy smiles again, bigger this time. "Thank you."

Again, Freddy shrugs. "That's what husbands are for."

Billy laughs and Freddy grins at the sound. He stands and extends a hand towards Billy.

"Come on," he says, nodding his head towards the exit. "It's almost dessert time. I don't know about you, but I want a taste of that incredible cake."

Billy takes his hand and stands. Freddy squeezes his hand and Billy squeezes back. Freddy unlocks the stall door and they exit the bathroom together, hand in hand.

" _ Oh, man _ ," Freddy says, practically groaning as he speaks around a mouthful of wedding cake. "This has no right being so good. Is this cake single? Can I marry it?" Mary, Darla, and Billy all laugh, and Freddy joins them before scooping up another forkful. Billy glances over at him, finding a bit of icing smeared against his cheek.

"Freddy, you got a little," Billy says, gesturing to his own face. Freddy looks at him and darts his tongue out, licking the corner of his mouth but not quite reaching the icing.

"No, it's--here, i got it," Billy says, reaching forward and swiping up the frosting with his thumb. He brings it up to his mouth and sucks the frosting off the pad of his thumb. He looks over and sees Freddy staring at him, specifically his  _ lips _ , his jaw slacked. Billy swallows. "What?"

Freddy shakes his head as if snapping out of a daze. "What? Oh, nothing." He turns back to his cake. Billy does the same.

  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower," Freddy says later, when he and Billy return to his hotel room after the reception ends. It was an awkward elevator ride up, with Freddy oddly quiet all of a sudden, his hands clasped in front of him. Even when they stepped into the hotel room, he's quick to turn his back to Billy and rush towards the bathroom.

"Wait," Billy says. Freddy freezes, glancing at him over his shoulder. "Did I do something? You've hardly said a word to me since the wedding, after I…" The realization dawns on him and his lips part in a gasp. " _ Oh _ ."

Freddy fidgets, glancing at the floor. "May I?"

Billy says nothing as he crosses the room, touching Freddy on the arm, forcing him to turn and face him. Freddy's hands are still clasped in front of him and Billy guides them apart, confirming his suspicions as Freddy’s erection tents his suit pants. Freddy bites his lip, only to gasp as Billy sinks to his knees, hands reaching towards the fly of his pants.

"What are you doing?" Freddy asks, panicked.

"Trying something new," Billy replies, smiling. Freddy takes a deep breath, watching as Billy pulls his zipper down, guiding his pants down to his ankles. He giggles at the sight of Freddy’s boxers.

"Superman?" he asks. Freddy blushes. Billy smiles, giving Freddy’s cock a light kiss through his boxers before pulling them down as well, freeing his erection. Freddy gasps again as the cool air hits his heated skin. Billy leans forward, kissing Freddy’s cock again, skin to skin, before offering a few small, tentative licks. Freddy groans and Billy smiles.

He rests a hand against Freddy’s waist, using the other to grip his cock. He leans in again and sucks at the head. Freddy's hips buck forward and Billy’s fingers spread against his waist, a reminder to keep still. He takes more of Freddy’s cock in his mouth, only stopping when his gag reflex kicks in. He pulls off, clearing his throat. He glances up, seeing Freddy’s hands at his sides, tightened into fists.

"You can… you know," Billy says. Freddy's eyes, which had fallen shut, open, and he gets the hint, running his hands through Billy’s hair. Billy takes his cock in his mouth again and the grip on his hair tightens. Billy moans, the sound vibrating against Freddy’s skin, causing  _ him _ to moan as well. Billy bobs his head and Freddy swears under his breath.

"I'm close," he says not too long later and Billy ignores the statement. Soon Freddy’s coming with a gasp of, " _ Billy _ ." Billy pulls off, swallowing some of it, the rest slipping out of his mouth and painting his face white.

When Freddy finishes, he falls to his knees, joining Billy on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"Wow," he says. "You sure you're not from this century?" Billy laughs. Freddy does too.

"Oh, you got a little--" Freddy says, reaching towards Billy and swiping his thumb against his cheek, wiping the cum off his skin before sucking it off. Billy smiles, as does Freddy.

" _ Shit _ ," Freddy says suddenly, pulling his thumb out of his mouth. "I owe  _ you _ now--"

"It's fine," Billy says. "I… I don't need it." Freddy's eyebrows shoot up.

" _ Oh _ ," he says. "That's…  _ fuck _ . That's hot." Billy laughs again.

"You can take that shower now, if you want," he says. 

"Nah," Freddy says. "I'm too tired now. And I get cuddly after sex, so." Billy smiles.

~

The next morning, Freddy’s leaping awake at the sound of a door slamming shut. 

" _ Darn it _ ," he hears someone say. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Freddy yawns and rubs his eyes, squinting them open only to see Billy in the kitchenette, placing something on the table. Freddy blinks and his vision clears, seeing a bag of bagels on the table, and Billy-- _ in sweats? _

"Are those my clothes?" Freddy asks. 

Billy blushes, burying his hands in the pockets of his grey sweatpants. "Yeah. I figured I'd look weird going downstairs in a suit at ten in the morning, so I borrowed your clothes. I hope you don't mind?"

Freddy's gaze travels downward, to where Billy’s broad chest stretches his Batman t-shirt and the grey sweatpants he decided to pair with it, barely reaching his ankles due to the few inches Billy has on him.

"Yeah, it's great," Freddy says, feeling his own face grow warm as something stirs in his groin. Suddenly, he looks at the clock. " _ Shit, _ did you say it's ten already?" He slides out of bed and crosses the room. "Checkout is at eleven, so I gotta eat and pack and get outta here."

"Relax, I'll help you," Billy says, placing a hand on Freddy’s shoulder. "You eat, I'll pack. It's not like I really have anything of my own to pack, so it'll save us time."

"Okay," Freddy says.

Billy nods and walks over to where Freddy’s suitcase sits open on the floor in front of the dresser.

"Hey, uh," Freddy says, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're coming back with me to Philly, right?"

Billy straightens from where he had bent over the suitcase. "I guess? I don't have anywhere else to go and we're still legally married."

"Yeah, and maybe we'll find a way to get you back over there. You're originally  _ from _ Philly, right?"

"Yeah," Billy agrees. "Maybe."

Freddy clears his throat. "Thanks for breakfast, by the way."

"No problem. Figured I'd let you sleep in."

"Thanks. I love bagels."

"The food of the Jews," Billy says with a laugh. "I probably got too many, but I wasn't sure which kind you'd like."

"I'm a sesame sort of guy."

"I prefer plain."

Freddy laughs. "So opposites really do attract, huh?"

Billy blushes. 

  
  
"You ever been on an airplane before?" Freddy asks later as he and Billy walk through the airport. He wants to figure the answer is no, based on how Billy’s looking all around the place like a kid's first trip to Disney World. But then again, things have probably changed a  _ lot _ in sixty years.

"Once," Billy answers, still looking around. "With my parents. The airport was nothing like this, though."

"Yeah," Freddy says. "Hey, you're gonna be okay on the plane? 'Cause it's obviously been a while since you've flown." 

"Huh?" Billy asks, glancing over at Freddy. "Oh, yeah, I think so."

"If you get nervous, I'll hold your hand," Freddy says.

Billy blushes. "Thanks."

  
"Hey, Freddy?" Billy says as he sits in his plane seat, his knuckles turning white due to the tight grip he has on the armrests. 

"Yeah?" Freddy replies, glancing over at him.

"I think I'll take you up on that hand-holding offer now."

Freddy smiles. He gently pries Billy’s hand off of the armrest, turning it over so their palms press together. He gives Billy’s hand a comforting squeeze. Billy squeezes back, his grip tightening as the plane starts to take off. Freddy draws circles on the back of his hand with the pad of his thumb, guiding Billy through slow, deep breaths.

Neither of them let go for the rest of the flight.

"So, this is La Casa de Freeman," Freddy says as he pushes open the door to his apartment - his  _ studio _ apartment, Billy learns as he follows him inside. It's one large room with a large window on the far side of the room, a few smaller ones scattered across an adjacent wall. In the middle is a couch with a television sat across from it. A small kitchen is next to the entryway with a two-person dining table. A bathroom and closet are right by the bedroom area. 

Billy jumps as the door falls shut behind them, bringing him out of his focus on the layout of the apartment. He notices Freddy looking at him, eyebrows raised, and Billy clears his throat.

"Sorry, what?" 

"I said it's late," Freddy says. "And I'm kinda tired from the flight, so I was gonna go to bed. You coming?"

" _ Oh _ ," Billy says. "I… I thought I would take the couch."

Freddy laughs and shakes his head. "We're married, man. There's nothing wrong with us sharing a bed, and we already did it in Vegas! Though we also fucked both times, but I promise there won't be any of that this time! Unless you want to. No alcohol included. Unless you want that too. I mean, I might have some beers--"

"Um," Billy says. "I'll just take the bed and go to sleep."

"Okay! Yeah, yeah… Oh, you don't have PJs, do you?"

Billy shakes his head.

"I don't know if I have anything that'll fit--I mean, that's already stretched out, unlike your current outfit. Which you look great in! But, uh, I might still have some clothes that I borrowed from Pedro somewhere. You  _ should _ be pretty close in size--"

"It's fine," Billy waves off the offer. "I can just sleep in my underwear, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah! That's fine! I mean, we've already seen each other naked, so."

Billy blushes.

Freddy bites his lip. "So, bed?"

~

The following morning, Billy wakes up to a relatively dark room, Freddy having drawn the curtains shut the night before. Billy yawns and stretches, rolling over on the bed, only to freeze, his shoulders tensing. It's not the first time he's woken up next to Freddy, but it  _ is _ the first time he’s done so completely sober, so there's a newfound clarity as he looks at his bed partner in the dim lighting of the bedroom.

In this relaxed state, his features seem much softer. His thin, pink lips are parted as he lets out light snores. Opening his mouth, even so little, also softens his jawline. 

His eyelashes fan out against his cheeks, and Billy has the overwhelming urge to run his thumbs over them, feel their softness for himself. He wants to trace his face with his lips, leaving kisses over his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, before sharing as proper kiss with him. He wants to run his fingers through the soft, mussed up curls splayed out against his blue pillowcase. 

In the back of his mind, a voice tells Billy that he can have that - that it's the twenty-first century, that they're  _ still legally married _ . But it's barely been a full day, so Billy still hardly knows Freddy, or knows how to define their relationship.

It's too soon to be so intimate.

Suddenly, Freddy stirs awake, shifting against the bed, groaning as he stretches his own stiff muscles. His eyelids flutter and he rubs them, yawning before squinting his eyes open, meeting Billy’s gaze. He smiles.

"Hey," he says, and Billy hates the way his heart flutters at the sound of his deeper morning voice. "What time is it?" 

Billy rolls over, squinting at the bright LED lights of the digital alarm clock on his bedside table. "Nine fifteen."

"Ah, good, it's early," Freddy says, yawning again. 

Billy rolls back over to face him, momentarily startled by their close proximity, almost as if Freddy had slid in closer when he laid back down. Billy clears his throat and scoots back just a little on instinct.

"You don't have to work?" he asks, even though the thought of being left alone in Freddy’s apartment all day already causes a pit of anxiety to form in his stomach.

"Nah," Freddy answers. "I already applied for the day off, because I knew it'd take me some time to adjust back from jet-lag and all that. Might even take tomorrow off too, but I'm not sure yet."

"Ah," Billy says, nodding. "What  _ is _ your job, exactly?"

"I work for a comic book company," Freddy explains. "Nothing exciting, though. Mostly editing. I wish I could write my own stuff, but I have to work my way up to that."

"Now it makes sense."

"What makes sense?"

"The Superman boxers? The Batman shirt? You really love comic books."

Freddy smiles and blushes, turning his head to hide both in his pillow. "Yeah, I'm a bit of a comic nerd, I guess. I just love superheroes, you know? They're so badass and powerful and--"

"Attractive?"

Freddy bites his lip to keep from smiling again but fails. "Yeah. I used to have the  _ biggest _ crush on Wonder Woman as a kid."

Billy laughs. "I think I was more of a Superman fan myself. I read a lot of his comics as as kid."

"So, you had a crush on him?"

Billy blushed. "I didn't think so then, but… maybe."

Freddy smiled. "Yeah. Since I guess I like guys now too, I have to admit - he's pretty hot."

"Well, hate to burst your bubble, but... He's not real and you're  _ kinda _ stuck with me now."

Freddy giggles and yawns. "I think I'm the luckiest guy ever to land a guy like you."

Billy blinks, surprised by the admission. He opens his mouth to ask about it, but Freddy’s eyes are shut again and his breathing’s evened out.  _ He was barely awake, _ Billy thinks.  _ It was a sleep-induced comment. He didn't know what he was saying _ .

Another hour passes and Billy’s out of bed, eating his breakfast of cereal and milk as he doesn’t know how to use the modern technologies of the kitchen. Freddy finally gets up for the day and joins him, looking even more adorable and tired that Billy has to keep his gaze cast on his bowl so he can better restrain from doing something he might regret.

“That’s all you’re eating?” Freddy asks. “I can make you eggs or toast or something. Do you drink coffee? I can make you a cup. I have french vanilla flavor, if that’s okay?”

“It’s fine,” Billy says, brushing off the offer. “The cereal is good. I honestly didn't want to break anything here and potentially burn the place down.”

Freddy laughs. “Yeah, I should probably walk you through everything here at some point, since you’ll probably be here a while.”

Billy nods and says nothing, stirring his remaining cereal around in the bowl.

Freddy sighs. “You miss home, don’t you?”

Billy shrugs. “This is all just a lot to take in. I think it’ll be awhile before I get used to it.”

Freddy's silent for a moment. “Okay, you know what? Screw my ‘Lazy Monday’. I'm taking you out today.”

Billy glances up at him and his eyebrows furrow. “Where are we going?”

Freddy smiles. “It’s a surprise.”

“Eyes still closed?” Freddy asks a little while later as he guides Billy down the Philadelphia sidewalk.

Billy laughs. “Freddy, your hands are covering them. I couldn't see even if I wanted to.”

Freddy giggles. “Good. Keep them that way. We’re almost there.”

“Where are we even going?”

“I said, you’ll see! Now, I have to let go to get the door, but you’ll keep your eyes closed, alright?”

Billy sighs. “Yes, Freddy, I'll keep them closed.”

Freddy drops his hands and Billy keeps his word, his eyes staying shut. Freddy smiles and steps away from him for just a moment to open the door to their destination, reaching over and taking Billy’s hand to guide him inside. 

Once the door’s shut behind them, Freddy speaks again. “Okay, open.”

Billy does, blinking a few times to adjust to the lighting. Freddy had taken him to… a store? Not just any store, though - a music store selling what would now be considered “vintage” records, all gently used and showcasing the most popular music of the past few decades (though many of which are still past Billy’s time).

“What are we doing here?” Billy asks, looking at Freddy. 

Freddy shrugs. “I figured it’d be an easier way to help you transition to this time period while still remembering your past.”

“Do people even have record players anymore? Or is there some brand new, easier way to listen to music?”

Freddy laughs. “Yeah, we mostly use our phones nowadays, but you can still look around, hold a few records. I'll let you buy some, if you want. But it’d just be to look at; I can only play the songs on my phone.”

“That’s fine,” Billy says, still looking around the store with a gleam in his eyes. “I don't care. Gosh, I don’t even know where to begin!”

“I think records from your time are more towards the back,” Freddy says. “Just so you know.”

“Okay,” Billy says. He takes Freddy’s hand without thinking, pulling him along as he practically runs towards the back of the store. Freddy just laughs, watching fondly as Billy looks over the array of records. He pulls different ones out to show to Freddy, all while telling stories about what each song means to him and the memories they bring up, of his father coming home from the war, of his mom dancing in the kitchen, and any time they managed to spend together as a family.

“Hey, you okay?” Freddy asks as he notices Billy starting to tear up while looking at one particular record. 

Billy shakes his head and wipes his eyes. “Yeah, it’s just… you’re gonna think it’s stupid.”

“What?” 

Billy turns the record around - “Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Elvis Presley.

Freddy raises his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“It’s the song we danced to, at the wedding,” Billy explains. “It was the first time I ever slow danced with another man. It was the first time--” He breaks off, blinking tears away. “The first time I felt comfortable with a man, and realized how much I like men. and it scared me initially, so I ran away, but--but then you found me and helped me, and I felt better. I felt more comfortable with myself than I ever had before.”

Freddy smiles. “Wow. I'm--I'm honored to be a part of such an important memory for you.”

Billy snorts. “It was only two days ago.”

“It’s still important to you!”

“Yeah,” Billy says. 

They’re quiet for a few moments, looking down at the records. Billy puts the Elvis one back where he found it.

“Let’s get out of here,” he says, suddenly.

“Back to my place?” Freddy asks.

"Yeah, maybe you can show me how you listen to music nowadays.”

"So, some sort of magic sends the music from your phone to your TV speakers?" Billy asks a little while later as he and Freddy sit in the living area of the apartment, listening as Freddy casts a playlist of what he'd consider oldies to his TV. 

He laughs at Billy’s question. "Yes, Billy.  _ Magic _ is what lets me play music on my TV."

"Well, how else do you explain it? Invisible wires? Miniature antennas?"

"A WiFi signal and Chromecast?"

Billy sighs. "You know I have no idea what either of those things are."

Freddy giggles. "You still have so much to learn about the modern world."

Billy glances back at the TV screen, his focus shifting back to the music. The current song ends and the playlist shuffles to another. As a new but familiar melody plays through the speakers, Billy smiles. He sneaks a glance towards Freddy before pushing himself to his feet and offering the other man his hand.

Freddy looks at him and tilts his head in confusion. 

"Really? After I cried over this record at the store earlier?" Billy says.

Freddy’s mouth parts as the realization dawns on him. " _ Oh. _ "

Billy smiles. "May I have this dance, Mr. Freeman?"

Freddy giggles and stands, taking Billy’s hand in his own, his other hand coming up to rest on Billy’s shoulder. "You're not gonna run away this time?"

Billy shakes his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Freddy feels his heart flutter at Billy’s words. He lets Billy guide him into a gentle sway, the pair moving in sync to the slow melody and Elvis' soft vocals. Neither of them says a word for the rest of the short song.

When "Can't Help Falling in Love" seamlessly fades into "Love Me Tender", Billy clears his throat. "I think I'm starting to like it here." He looks at Freddy.

"Yeah?" Freddy replies, his eyebrows going up in surprise. "You're not missing home?"

Billy shakes his head. "This is the most 'at home' I've felt in a while."

Again, Freddy’s lips part in surprise. " _ Oh _ ."

Billy blushes. His gaze falls to Freddy’s lips. "Can I kiss you?"

Freddy smiles. He lifts his hand from Billy’s shoulder to cup his face. Billy’s gaze lifts to meet Freddy’s eyes. "You didn't even have to ask."

Freddy makes the first move, rising up onto his toes to press his lips to Billy’s. Billy kisses him back, ducking his head so Freddy can go back to standing on his flat feet. Their joined hands separate, only for Freddy to tangle his fingers in Billy’s dark, wavy hair, and Billy to rest both his hands at Freddy’s waist, squeezing it ever so slightly.

The song soon comes to an end and the two are jumping apart as a much faster Beatles song suddenly plays through the speakers. Freddy steps back to grab his phone, pausing the song and filling the apartment with silence once again. Both men are panting as they try to calm their racing hearts.

"I guess that's enough music for now," Freddy says, fiddling with his phone as he disconnects his Spotify from Chromecast. 

Billy nods, biting his lip. 

Freddy tosses his phone back down on the couch. He turns back to Billy, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. "Wanna move this to the bedroom?"

Billy looks at him and smiles, laughing softly. "I thought you'd never ask." 

  
A week passes and Billy finds himself and Freddy growing even closer than he had expected. The kiss felt like a barrier breaking down between them, like someone just had to make a move before they could really feel  _ close  _ to one another. Not only have they become more affectionate, like a real couple (Billy really can't resist Freddy’s soft, pink lips), but they even just act like  _ friends _ . Though Freddy does go back to work, he calls the apartment at least once an hour to talk to Billy, even just to see how his days are going.

One day, Billy stumbles upon some sketch pads and notebooks, buried away in a dresser drawer. Freddy comes home to find him still flipping through them, exposing all of his original comic book ideas. But instead of judging him, Billy just asks for more explanation and details about the characters and storylines. Freddy’s nerves instantly dissipate and he dives right into his story plans, his eyes twinkling the entire time with excitement and passion.

(Billy lets him finish speaking, of course, before he gives into his urges and pulls Freddy into a kiss, enamored the joy and pride he has for this fictional world he's created. Freddy just laughs against his lips, cracking a joke about comic book talk being like foreplay. Billy laughs too and kisses him again.)

At the end of the week, a realization dawns on Billy - while he and Freddy are legally married, a fact that they haven't really discussed since leaving Vegas, the only proof they have is about certificate. No rings. 

Billy wants to change that.

Of course, communication would be a more ideal way to handle the marriage situation, but they've become so close, sharing casual kisses during the day and passionate nights in bed… And what  _ is _ conventional about their relationship, anyway? Billy isn't even from this time period. For as long as he’s here, he wants to make the most of it. And if that means officially marrying a man he just met, then so be it.

While Freddy is in the shower one evening, Billy finds a way into his cell phone and seeks out Pedro's contact, dialing his number.

" _ Hello? _ "

"Pedro! Hi, it's Billy!"

" _ Oh, the husband… Why are you calling on  _ Freddy’s  _ cell? _ "

Billy blushed. "Your number was already in his, so it was easier." Not a complete lie, if Billy even had a cell phone to call his own. "Could you meet me at the jewelry store on the corner by our apartment building tomorrow afternoon, around noon? I want to buy rings for me and Freddy."

" _ I'm guessing you guys haven't had an annulment conversation yet. _ "

"No, but we've grown so close, and I l--" Billy cleared his throat. "I really care about him. I know it sounds crazy, but, I think this could last."  _ As long as I'm still here, _ Billy thinks.

" _ Alright. And this is a surprise? _ "

"Yes, a complete surprise. I even have a place in mind where I can 'propose'."

He heard Pedro laugh softly through the phone. " _ You'll tell me about it tomorrow. _ "

"So you'll help me?"

" _ Of course. Anything for my brother-in-law. _ "

Billy smiled, even though Pedro couldn't see it. "Thank you!"

" _ No problem. I'm happy to help. See you tomorrow. _ "

"Yes! Bye!"

" _ Bye. _ "

~   


“Freddy, come on!” Billy says as he tugs on Freddy’s hand, pulling him along as they walk towards the Philadelphia Museum of Art. His footsteps almost double Freddy’s in speed. He can feel the weight of the box holding matching gold bands inside his pants pocket, which only makes him want to go faster, anxious to find the perfect spot to get down on one knee and pop the question to Freddy, making their marriage just a little more official (and public).

Freddy only walks slower because he has no idea why they’re even going to the museum in the first place - it was kind of Billy to plan out a date for them, but why to a museum, especially one in which they’re required to dress up in suits,  _ that _ Freddy will never understand.

“I’m going as fast as I can!” Freddy says, though even he knows it’s a lie. He could easily go up into a light jog to keep up with Billy’s fast, wider strides, but he just didn’t want to. Blame it on laziness.

Suddenly, Freddy finds himself knocking into Billy. He laughs. “Why’d you stop? What’s happening, B--?” 

He steps to the side of Billy and stops as they both stare at a young man, seeming no older than seventeen years old, with a 50s-style contraption in his hands. 

“Mr. Batson!” the young man says. “It’s me, Eugene! Gosh, I hope I didn’t find you years later. I mean, you look different - not  _ bad _ different, but--”

“Eugene," Billy cuts him off. "What are you doing here?"

“I got the time machine working again,” Eugene explains. “I’m here to take you back.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Freddy says, finally speaking up. Billy turns and meets his gaze.

“I guess this is it, then,” Freddy continues. “You can go back, Billy. You get to go home.”

Billy shakes his head, blinking away tears as they form in his eyes. He looks back over at Freddy and says, his voice cracking, “I already am home.”

Freddy smiles.

Billy turns back around. “Eugene, thank you. I really appreciate your effort to try and find me, but I’m happy here. I’m happier than I ever was back h--back in the 50s. I have friends and… and a husband.” Freddy reaches for his hand, giving it a squeeze as Billy finds himself getting choked up. Billy squeezes back and takes a deep breath. “I’m right where I belong. I thought I ended up here by accident, but I believe it was meant to be. I’m sorry, Eugene. But I just can’t go back with you. Tell my parents I said goodbye.”

“Oh,” Eugene says. “I wasn’t expecting this to happen. I’m glad you’re happy, Mr. Batson. And your, uh,  _ husband _ … he seems like a swell guy.” 

Freddy smiles.

“I’m sorry I bothered you,” Eugene continues. “I wish you all the best.” 

“Thank you,” Billy says. “So long, Eugene.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Batson,” Eugene says. He gives Billy and Freddy one last look before he turns and walks away from them.

“I can’t believe you’re actually staying for me,” Freddy says once he’s gone. “I mean, you always talked about how much you missed it there--”

“The clothes and machines I was used to? Yeah,” Billy says. “But that wasn’t  _ home _ for me. It’s just where I came. This, here and now?  _ You? _ That’s home to me.  _ You’re _ my home, Freddy."

Freddy smiles, tears welling up in his own eyes. A few slip down his cheeks. Billy steps forward, taking his face in his hands and wiping the wetness away with his thumbs.

“So, I guess you’re stuck with me now, huh?” Freddy says, attempting a joke.

Billy laughs wetly. “Yeah, I guess I am. Though, I don’t think I’d call it  _ stuck _ , exactly--”

He lets go of Freddy’s face, instead reaching for his hand as he goes to grab the small, black velvet box from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. 

More tears slip down Freddy’s cheeks as he watches. His mouth falls open in surprise but his lips curl up in a smile.

“What are you doing?” he asks as Billy opens the box, revealing the matching gold bands. 

“Making things official,” Billy answers. He smiles. “I know we’re already legally married and we haven’t exactly  _ talked _ about it, but… I really like you, Freddy. Love, even. I mean,  _ clearly _ \--I chose to stay here  _ because _ of you. Being here with you is the most at home I’ve ever felt in my  _ life _ . And I’d like to make that permanent, even if it means going on a few,  _ proper _ dates first.”

Freddy laughs.

“So, Freddy Freeman,” Billy continues. “Will you marry me? I mean, officially - it’s already legal but it doesn't really feel  _ official _ official without rings--"

"Yes," Freddy says, cutting him off.

"Yeah?" Billy asks. 

Freddy nods, repeating himself, " _ Yes _ ."

Billy grins, sliding a ring onto Freddy’s finger. Freddy immediately grabs the other, reaching for Billy’s hand to slide it onto his finger. Billy lets the box fall from his hand and clatter to the ground as he stands.

Freddy kisses him, and it feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](https://superbatson.tumblr.com/) about this fic or freebat in general :)


End file.
